The Beginning of It All
by Kimno-Lavin04
Summary: Ever wonder while you are playing KOTOR what happened to Revan and Malak to change them? Well, here's my answer. This is a male Revan and is about Revan and Malak's days before and after the Mandalorian Wars.


First off, I would like to inform anyone reading this fan fic that none of the characters are mine they are the property of Mr. George Lucas.  All of your reviews are welcome because this is my first solo fic.  I have co-written a story (Family Reunion) with modernPonine, but this is my first solo writing.  So enjoy chapter 1 and please inform me on how to make my writing better.

                                                            Chapter 1

 The young girl was ahead 20 points when Master Zhar put a stop to the fight. 

"Wow," said the brown haired boy, "She would really help us out on our little 'adventures'".  

"I don't know Revan, she's still young and probably doesn't want to get in trouble," emphasized the young Padawan.

"Don't be so uptight Malak, I've already talked to Challe and Porill and they think it's a good idea," said Revan nonchalantly his eyes never leaving the young apprentice's face as she left the dueling ring. 

"We can try," said Malak submissively. 

"Let's head down to the ring now," said Revan playfully.

"REVAN ! ! ! MALAK ! ! !" yelled a black haired girl from the back of the room, "You weren't about to leave without me, were you?" she tried to look hurt as a slightly greener than usual Twi'lek boy sulked out of the shadows. 

"What's up with him?" asked Malak half-laughing.

 "Apparently it's not good to step on a Twi'lek's head tails," answered the girl.  

"Challe that's not even right," said Revan, "you okay Porill?"

"Ugh," moaned Porill.

"Could you two look sharp we're about to ask that new apprentice if she wants to come with us," said Malak.

Challe straightened up a bit and looked at the poor Twi'lek bent over next to her, "Come on I said I was sorry."

"Let's get going or we're gonna miss her," called Revan halfway down the stairway.

By the time they caught up with him, Revan was already speaking with the pale, withdrawn apprentice.

"It's about time you got here," Revan said anxiously.  Turning to the brown haired girl, he motioned to each companion and called their name, "Bastilla this is Malak, Challe, and Porill."

"Nice to meet you," the young girl half-smiled with down cast, cornflower eyes. 

"We were wondering if you would like to explore some of the ruins near the Enclave with us today, "said Challe quickly.

"But the Masters said we aren't supposed to leave the enclave," said Bastilla quietly.

"Don't worry we'll be back before they even notice we've gone," said Revan                                                                

"Yeah, we've done this kind of thing tons before and the Masters haven't noticed yet," said Malak.

"Well . . . okay I'll come but please lets try to stay out of trouble," said Bastilla.

"Great, meet us at the exit of the dorms in an hour.  Bring whatever you need and a few weapons.  Oh and don't forget stealth field generators," said Revan happily.

Back in the dorms Revan and Malak where getting their equipment together when a knock came at the door.  Revan quickly hid everything but his beloved double-bladed lightsaber and hurried to open the door.  Standing there was Master Varoo with another student. 

"This is Galor Ketra, a new student here at the academy, and we would like you to tutor him all this week and the next on the various subjects of the Order starting tomorrow," said Varoo.

The boy looked extremely frightened as his eyes fell upon the double blade in Revan's hands as he used the Force to attach it to his belt. 

"Well hopefully we can both benefit from this," said Revan gleefully for he had been asked to tutor several other young apprentices before Galor. 

"Good luck to you both," said Varoo, "I will bring him to you tomorrow night around six.  Oh and Revan don't be lazy like that we all know you are strong in the Force but that leads to overconfidence which could get you killed," and with that Varoo pulled the saber off Revan's belt and let it slide to he floor. 

 "Okay," said Revan, "See you tomorrow, Galor."

The boy gave a quick nod and then he and Varoo were gone.

"Quit laughin' Malak," said Revan as he placed his saber back on his belt and shot Malak a look to end all looks and got the equipment out again. 

"That was too close. Let's get going before we get caught," said Malak with a slight tone of humor on his voice. 

They made it to the exit just as the young apprentice, Bastilla, finished her sentence.

"…they have to be onto us otherwise why would Master Varoo come to all our rooms," said Bastilla worriedly. 

"Seems to me he wanted us all to do the same thing . . . tutor," reassured Porill obviously recovered from Challe's accident. 

"But Bandon doesn't exactly look like the kind of guy who needs tutoring from another apprentice!" argued Bastilla. 

"Neither did Koran but when I looked deep inside him I saw the familiarity of the dark side lingering there," said Challe. 

"Are we gonna stand around talkin' or are we going exploring?" asked Revan startling the others.

"Don't do that! ! !" cried Bastilla, "But let's go."

"Does everybody have all the equipment they need?" asked Revan.

"Yes," answered all. 

"Then let's go," said Malak impatiently. 

All right let's go. Stealth on. And away we go," said Revan in an impish tone. 

Getting past the kath hounds was not a problem for the Jedi students but as the stone fixture of the ruins drew nearer a bright flash revealed the small group. Within seconds, they where surrounded with thugs who seemed to come pouring from out of the caves. 

Porill and Revan yelled to the others, "Run we'll hold 'em."

With a flash of green the double blade in Revan's hands flared to life and Porill's two single blue sabers gleamed at the coming battle. 

Suddenly a cry came to Revan's ears, "HELP! ! !" it was Challe. She was surrounded by thugs who were brutally slashing at her. She was attempting to defend herself from her attackers.  Even though they were easily overwhelming her, three already lay at her feet.  Porill and Revan charged the thugs breaking up the group that surrounded them. By the time they reached her, the thugs had completely overpowered and severely injured her though Revan still had hope. 

"We have to get her to the enclave c'mon," and with a quick force push they were gone, running to the enclave. 

When they reached it, the exterior was crawling with other students and Masters who had been called to help. As Revan and Porill approached, one came over to them.

"The council wants to speak with you Revan, Porill wait in your dorm," said one of the older Jedi.

"Please take her to the medical wing. . . please, you've got to save her," said Revan clearly upset, "I will go to the council just save her you have to.  Is everyone else okay?"

"Your friends received blaster burns and minor cuts but your friend here seems to have received the brunt of the attack. We will try our best," assured the kind Jedi, "Now go to the council."

"I will go," said Revan solemnly. 


End file.
